1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paddle blades for kayaks, canoes or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paddles for kayaks, canoes or the like are desirably strong and light in weight. It is also desirable for the paddle components to be separable for compact storage and shipment, and to be easily assemblable at the point of sale or use. Heretofore, paddle blades have usually been integrally attached to the handle, and the resulting assembly is long and relatively difficult to ship and stock.
Paddle blades are curved or configured to form a pocket for efficient negotiation of the water. The blade body frequently breaks or fails at the point where the blade body is curved away from the handle axis. In addition, the blade body is often insufficiently reinforced in other areas to bear the operating loads without failure.